<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa's Favorite Cookies by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292496">Santa's Favorite Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa likes Condensed Milk on his Cookies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred | Fredzilla/Wasabi-No Ginger/Tadashi Hamada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa's Favorite Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred, Wasabi and Tadashi were at Fred’s house by Christmas Eve. They were there, mainly just to hang out.</p><p>Hiro on the other hand was with his aunt, Gogo and Honey, and help the girls buy the decorations and ingredients necessary for the Christmas Eve party that Honey had suggested.</p><p>They don’t usually do that, as people often go to bed early during Christmas Eve to wait for a certain Santa Claus to break in and trespass each house and drop gifts, or coals, for each children. While parents pretend to be Santa Claus and give gifts to their children</p><p>Considering that Hiro’s at the age when he won’t believe in such a being, a party was a great idea for everyone to bond over and get together.</p><p>“Master Frederick, your cookies and milk are ready for Santa Claus.” Heathcliff announced as he placed the tray with a glass of milk and plate of cookies on the nearby table.</p><p>“Thanks Heathcliff, you’re the best!” Fred praised.</p><p>“Well then, If I may.” Heathcliff bowed and left the room.</p><p>“You still believe in Santa Claus?” Wasabi asked.</p><p>“Sure I do.” Fred revealed. “He gives gifts to children below thirteen.” He informed. “Although it depends if their naughty or nice.” He shrugged as he flopped down on the floor.</p><p>“Sure, you won’t just eat what Heathcliff made.” Tadashi chuckled.</p><p>“Ugh, Tadashi, i’m hurt.” Fred exaggerated being hurt.</p><p>“But I do know that Santa likes some <em>condensed milk</em> on top of his cookies.” Fred smirked.</p><p>“Condensed milk?” Tadashi asked. “oh! <em>Condensed milk.” </em>Tadashi repeated in realization.</p><p>“Conden- oh no, no, no, no.” Wasabi vehemently denied as he realized what the euphemism was about. “We are not going to sully food!” He stood his ground.</p><p>“C’mon Wasabi.” Tadashi coaxed. “It’d be fun.” He put on a convincing face.”</p><p>“See?” Fred excitedly pointed out. “Even Tadashi’s on board.” He continued as he began to remove his shirt.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Wasabi trailed off.</p><p>“C’mon Wasabi, it’d be rude if we don’t give Santa what he wants.” Tadashi voiced out as he too removed his shirt.</p><p>“Okay fine.” Wasabi reluctantly agreed.</p><p>“That’s the spirit.” Fred stated as he pulled Wasabi’s pants and undergarments down to the floor.</p><p>Tadashi smiled as he gave the big man a smooch on the lips as his hands were on the hem of Wasabi’s shirt and removed the big man’s top, exposing the muscled man’s bare body.</p><p>Wasabi’s dick grew bigger and bigger as it became erect from the <em>love </em>Fred was giving his dick hand via the hands while Tadashi’s lips were still on his. Making for a long make-out session.</p><p>“G-guys.” Wasabi managed to breathe out. “W-we shouldn’t do this.” He insisted. “I-its Christmas.” He stuttered.</p><p>“C’mon Wasabi, we got this far.” Fred pouted. “We can’t go back now.”</p><p>“I agree.” Tadashi chimed in. “You’d really stop after getting this hard?” He asked.</p><p>“Fine.” Wasabi sighed.</p><p>Fred didn’t miss a beat and tiptoed to increase his height and kiss Wasabi’s lips while Tadashi removed his pants and undergarments all the while attacking Wasabi’s nipples.</p><p>“Aaah.” Wasabi moaned while in Fred’s kisses.</p><p>Tadashi’s hand found its way on Fred’s nipples as he teased each of his friends nipples as his already erect dick got even more erect.</p><p>“Hot.” Fred commented as he got on his knees and began sucking on Tadashi’s and Wasabi’s dick in intervals while Wasabi and Tadashi kissed each other.</p><p>Soon after, it was Tadashi on his knees as he sucked on Wasabi’s dick while Fred was sucking his as he was lying on the floor. </p><p>Tadashi bobbed his head forward and backward as Wasabi timed with it as he thrust his hips forwards and backwards.</p><p>“G-gonna c-cum.” Wasabi moaned out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>[artwork by <a href="https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff">Barkham </a><a href="https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff">https://twitter.com/Barkhamstuff</a>] [used with permission.]</p><p>Tadashi stood in front of Wasabi and lifted his right arm while Fred took hold of his left arm from behind him.</p><p>Tadashi licked on Wasabi’s armpits as his hands were busy on Wasabi’s dick. Fred meanwhile teased his friend’s nipples, adding more stimulation to the already stimulated man.</p><p>“C-cu-cumming!” Wasabi moaned out.</p><p> Wasabi released his seed and landed on the cookies that were on the table not far from their sexual session.</p><p>“Yummy.” Fred licked his lips. “C’mon big guy, get us off too!”</p><p>Wasabi merely rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement, still tired from the sexual pleasure he had received. His big arms immediately captured Tadashi and Fred while his hands immediately snaked down to their cocks and began jacking his friends off.</p><p>“Ooooh. This feels great!” Fred grinned as he moaned.</p><hr/><p>After Tadashi and Fred released their seeds on the same batch of cookies, the trio dressed themselves and left it on the table, untouched. Soon after Fred, dressed as Santa Claus came inside the room and ate the whole plate of cookies.</p><p>“Indeed, I love me some <em>condensed milk</em> in my cookies.” Fred grinned. “Ho ho ho Merry Christmas.” He bellowed out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>